Travel trailers, called caravans in Europe, are small trailers in which people can live and travel simultaneously. Travel trailers are designed to be towed by a vehicle and as such they typically create a relatively large amount of drag, especially when traveling on the highway. With the increasing price of gas and awareness to energy consumption, the drag created by existing travel trailers poses a practical limitation to their enjoyability. In fact, not only does high drag equate to high energy consumption, but it also implies a higher power requirement upon the towing vehicle. Hence, even smaller travel trailers typically require at least a large car or a small truck to tow.
Although known travel trailers were found satisfactory to a certain degree, there remains room for improvement, including improving the aerodynamics of such travel trailers to reduce drag.